Xian: Looking For Danger
by Whatever User Is Available
Summary: In another world, where Xian is the most Elite of all Rangers. He seeks a great danger... Outside of Ransei.


Xian

Chapter 1

Xian threw his hood back as he walked into Sam's Bar. He sported a Ranger uniform with a golden badge. Everybody in the bar froze; his French style mustache and his messy haircut terrified them. An old lady looked from a poster to Xian and gasped. The bartender shook, a sheriff sunk low in his chair as he saw the bow and arrow on his back and the threatening curved sword in its sheath. They all knew the tales of this legendary outlaw: he could disappear into the night, he was a perfect shot with the bow, and he used to be an elite member of King Alexander's army. Xian knew this wouldn't be good.

"I guess I get no drink?" He asked the bartender, a warm smile on his face. He didn't want any trouble. The bartender shook his head grimly.

"OK….." He sighed, "Goodnight!"

Xian's smile disappeared; the wanted posters were starting to be put up fast. He put his hood back on and walked out of the bar. _No shelter in this town tonight_, he thought. He blended into the shadows and went off into the night.

The bar went nuts after he left.

"What were you trying to do Sam? Get us all killed?" One asked. "Sam, if I didn't enjoy your drinks so much, I would have you arrested." The sheriff said.

"Why, he didn't seem very threatening to me." Sam replied. But Sam knew they were right, he was risking their lives. "Ok, ok, im sorry. But at least I did something! Did you see the sheriff do anything? NNOOO." The people stared at the sheriff, the bartender had a point.

"Bah, uh, mm, well…." The sheriff stuttered.

"Well what?!" The people asked.

"That is not just any criminal! THAT IS THE MOST DANGEROUS HUMAN IN THE WORLD!" The sheriff shrieked. Of course, he was overreacting; there were humans outside the little cozy world the humans lived in. Outside of Ransei there were tales of all kinds of humans: tall ones, short ones, strong ones, smart ones, and stealthy ones. In order to live out there you must be an absolute LEGEND.

"You are still the law." Sam challenged. The others murmured in agreement

"He has the skill to live out there." He added. "And if you were me you would do the same thing." The room fell silent, and everybody headed for home.

Xian darted from street to street. The occasional passerby ignored him, for he was using extreme stealth. Using extreme stealth was as easy as pie for Xian, for was everything that he practiced. He spotted a barn. _I might as well sleep here for the night._ He sprinted in without anybody noticing, not even the farm animals noticed. _Yup, im just that good. _Hay was scattered around. _This should make a comfy mattress._ He dreamed of giant claws, pulling him into an abyss where stomach acids leeched and burned his skin.

Xian woke up and cursed. "The same dream again." He put hay over himself, night was his ally and morning was not. The farmer that lived by the farm opened the huge barn door. The farmer had a straw hat, plaid jeans and a plaid shirt. He had a pitchfork handy.

"Hullo there farm friends! I m' here to give ya breakfst'!" He paused and sighed. "Agan'." He put the food in a large bowl in the middle of the barn. _Strange way to feed his animals._ A cow went over to the bowl and started to feed, the farmer milked the cow while it was distracted. A horse whinnied, a pig made a sloshing sound as it rolled in mud. The farmer felt lazy that day. So he decided to stay with the animals in the barn.

_When will he go back_? Xian wondered after a few minutes.

"NYEHEAHA!" A horse suddenly neighed. Another horse caught on, and then another, then another. Pretty soon the whole barn was neighing and mooing and oinking. The farmer ran for cover.

"Darned animals, going nuts o'fa nutin'." Then the farmer spotted an uneven lump with a little piece of clothe sticking out of the hay.

"Oh lord, it's a f-fugitive." Xian cursed, the farmer saw him. _This is why I go by night._ He jumped out of the hay and dusted himself off, while trying to also cover his ears. Xian felt awkward trying to avoid horses while also looking calm and in control. _I have an image to uphold_. He thought to himself. He sprinted to the center of the barn, grabbed two sticks and tried to silence the animals.

"Quiet," The chaos continued. "QUIET!" Still the animals were going nuts. "**I SAID ****QUIET!**" In a flash, the whole barn was quiet. _Great, you made it this far now what are you going to do? _He thought for a moment, while the whole barn was still in an awkward pause. _Be straight up with him!_ His brain said. He decided it was the best course of action.

"Sir, I need something, and if you don't give me information I will burn this barn to the ground with these sticks." The farmer looked at him in terror.

"Sir! I will do anything! Please! Ask the question!" The poor young farmer pleaded.

"You know the safe little haven of Ransei we have here? With nothing more dangerous than a few little muggers?" The farmer nodded his head.

"Well, ever since I was a little kid I have wanted to go out to the place we never go out of, I wanted to save the world of pure evil! I want to go to the Abyss." The farmer grabbed his pitchfork and held it pointing Xian's direction.

"Stay away from me now!" Xian ran over and grabbed the man's throat and whispered: "You will tell me." The man gurgled, and started crying.

"Do you want your life you fool? TELL ME!" Then the old man started babbling about something but he couldn't make out the words. _Crap, im choking him. _His grip loosened.

"Ok, *wheeze* this is all I *sucks in breath* have for you, although I don't know anybody or any groups that are directed at going," He makes a mushroom cloud with his arms. "Out there, however, there is one mysterious person in Tai-Huang who seems to be very old and wise, he might know something." _Yup that's all I need, besides, Tai-Huang is right near the border._ He went out of the barn yelling "Good Morning!".


End file.
